


That Day Stiles Met Derek...

by ariddlesorigin



Series: Mini-WolvesAU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mini-Alpha, Mini-Were, Mini-Wolves, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddlesorigin/pseuds/ariddlesorigin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day Stiles Met Derek...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettiest Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prettiest+Alpha).



> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all of its characters and elements are a product of their creator Jeff Davis and subsequently belong to him and MTV.
> 
> Based off of the Mini Alpha series by Prettiest Alpha, can be found on tumblr, here: http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ugh, I should get a Beta. Sorry for any grammar or structure mistakes.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------

In the town of Beacon Hills there sits a non-descript little pet shop that carries a variety of pets to suit the town’s inhabitant’s needs—ranging from the average goldfish to the more exotic Gremlin (just try not to feed them after midnight, okay?). It’s in this quaint little pet shop that one, a young Stiles Stilinksi in fact (but we will get to that in a minute), is about to stumble upon a rather ordinary brown box baring the inscription ‘Mini Alpha 4 Sale, $15 or Best Offer!’ that holds a rather unordinary specimen, that will change his life forever. 

\---

Pushing open the door, Stiles tries to contain his excitement; he has successfully survived sixteen years on this planet (achievement unlocked!) and his father has graciously decided that he may get his very own pet. Not only that, but the universe must have decided to give Stiles a break because apparently this shop [according to Scott who heard via Deaton (the local veterinarian)] has recently received a shipment of several species of exotic pets including: mini-Alphas and mini-Betas. 

Stiles takes a few moments to browse, easily spotting the more mundane species of pets showcased toward the front of the shop; while he finds bunnies and ferrets just as cute as the next person, he’s waited years for the chance of a pet and he refuses to squander the opportunity. With this in mind, he heads toward the back of the store to peruse---here, he finds the species of pets more acceptable. 

Off to the side, he notices a glass tank that has ‘Mini-Wolves: Betas’ written in green ink along the side and hurries over to it to peer inside. Only one Mini-Beta wolf remains and startles at the sight of Stiles as he peers over the edge of the glass; Stiles only catches a glimpse of its (his?) dark furred tail and the mop of brown hair on its head as it flees back into the mini-house step up in the cage. 

Looking around the rest of the shop, he doesn't see any other indications of additional Mini-Wolves—Betas or Alphas. While Stiles really wants a Mini-Wolf, he would rather have a Mini-Alpha than a Mini-Beta, so he decides to head to the front to speak to one of the salespeople to see if they have them elsewhere or if they are in fact sold out. 

“Hey, I heard you have a mini-alpha for sale?” Stiles questions as he approaches the clerk standing behind the counter near the front of the shop. 

“I do! Please, follow me.” The clerk—Paige, her nametag reads—leads him once again to the back of the store, but away from the cages and over to a counter where a box sits. Inside the box sits what has got to be the grumpiest looking Mini-Wolf Stiles has ever seen. 

“He’s a grumpy lookin’ thing!” So grumpy in fact, Stiles can’t help but voice his opinion out loud. Unfortunately, the Mini-Wolf is clearly offended by Stiles’ words---before, his ears and tail had been pricked in interest at someone looking at him, but now, his ears were lowered and his had tail flopped to the ground in annoyed dejection. 

“Ah, yes we get that complaint a lot…” Paige was saying, amongst other things, but Stiles wasn't really paying much attention to her; he was too busy staring at the Mini-Wolf in the box and having his heart melt—who could resist that face? Certainly not Stiles! 

“I’ll take him.” Stiles blurted out, reaching in to scoop up the small body, which fit into the palm of his hand. 

“Great!” Paige exclaims in happiness, she’d been worried that the Mini-Wolf was never going to find a home due to his gruff appearance, which was why she had drastically reduced his price in hopes that that would entice someone. 

As the trio head back toward the front of the shop to finalize Stiles’ purchase, Stiles lifts the Mini-Wolf closer to his face and smiles as he notices that the Wolf appears to be far less disgruntled looking now. “I’m Stiles, what’s your name?” 

“D-Derek. “ The little Wolf stutters out, as he stares up in Stiles’ in slight awe that someone would finally actually choose to buy him after being rejected so often. 

That does it, whatever remained of Stiles’ melted heart finishes its melting at the sight of Derek’s stuttering and Stiles brings the Mini-Alpha up to his nose to give him a quick nuzzle. 

\---

…and they lived happily ever after? 


End file.
